Dro-m'Athra
Dro-m'Athra – upadłe Khajiity, które zboczyły ze swej ścieżki, sprawiając że ich przeklęte dusze stały się własnością Namiiry, pośmiertnie będąc na zawsze skazanymi na posługę u daedrycznego księcia i serca jej ojca, LorkhajaLitter-Mates of Darkness – Moon-Bishop Hunal. W khajiickiej kulturze posiadają wiele terminów, którymi opisują upadłych, takie jak Mroczne DuchyDialog z Shazah z gry The Elder Scrolls Online., Upiorne KotyDialog z Rakkhat z gry The Elder Scrolls Online., Zagubione KotyCrafting Motif 35: Dromothra Style – Twilight Cantor Adara'hai. , Dzieci Mrocznego Księżyca, Dzieci Lorkhaja, Dzieci Namiiry, Ugięte Dusze czy Księżyca-NienawistnicyDialog z Adara'hai z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Czasem też, nazywane pokrótce ''mathra. thumb|255px|Dar-m'Athra- Senche dotknięty klątwą W skutek uwięzienia przeklętych duchów w starożytnych i zapomnianych podziemnych świątyniach przez kapłanówDialog z Shazah z gry The Elder Scrolls Online.Dialog z Ezrebą z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, Dro-m'Athra są traktowani przez Khajiity jako mit i służą dziś jako bajka do straszenia małych kociąt. Niemniej Świątynia Tańca Dwu-Księżycy jest świadoma zagrożenia Dro-m'Athr i przekazuje każdemu nowemu pokoleniowi kapłanów wiedzę jak walczyć z tą klątwąDialog z Khali z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Wygląd Dotknięci Dro-m'Athrą pod wpływem klątwy otrzymują czarną maść poprzecinaną świecącymi, niebieskimi falowanymi wzorami, a ich oczy przybierają białą, przeszywającą mrok, poświatęThe Elder Scrolls Online. Pośmiertnie ich duchy są niczym więcej jak cieniami. Posiadają jedynie zarysy i kontury swojej dawnej, fizycznej formy. Niemniej nie są one eteryczne, mogą dotykać świata materialnego i oddziaływać na niego. W zamian sami są podatni na ataki fizyczne. Zdolności Ofiary klątwy lub opętani ich duchami mają zapewnioną długowieczność. Są w stanie bez posiłku czy napojenia wytrwać wiele lat. Są też silniejsze, posiadają większą moc magiczną, oraz ich naturalne zdolności zostają wzmocnioneDialog z Rid-Thar-ri'Datta z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Dzięki mocy nosiciela są stanie uwalniać inne Dro-m'Athra z ich więzień w świątyniach, niwecząc świętą magię kapłanów. Ich moc jest najsilniejsza w czasie nowiu. Pośmiertnie po przeklętych Dro-m'Athrą powstają ich cieniste duchy, nosząc w sobie swe pierwotne przymioty, lecz nie umiejętność mowyDialog z Ulov Stormwall z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Choć sama klątwa może dotykać tylko Khajiitów, opętanymi przez upiory zmarłych Dro-m'Athr mogą być członkowie innych rasZadanie Shattering Mirror z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Przemiana Khajiita w Dro-m'Athra cechuje się silnym bólem, a także słyszeniem głosówDialog z Tashpirem z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineDialog z Ganniel z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Choć przeklętych Khajiitów można zabić zwykłymi sposobami, ich duchy można wygnać jedynie specjalnymi rytuałamiZadanie On the Doorstep z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Ciała nosicieli zabitych przez rezydujące w nich duchy Dar-m'Athra łatwo poznać. Charakteryzują je rany na ciele wyglądające tak jakby ciało zostało rozerwane od środka. Upadłość thumb|330px|Khajiit przemieniający się w Dro-m'Athra z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineW przypadku Dro-m'Athra można wyróżnić dwa rodzaje upadku duszy: szybką i powolną. Najszybciej upadają ci, którzy zostaną opętani przez ducha, lub będąc wystawionymi na działanie odpowiednich artefaktów. Powolny upadek trwa znacznie dłużej i można go podzielić na trzy etapy: '''Prawdziwy Kot Khajiit wyznający Riddle'Thar i tańczący w świetle księżyców na cześć swojego bóstwaTrail and Tide – Moon Bishop Hunal The Moon Cats and their DanceTwilight Rites and Hymns. Ugięty Kot Jeśli Prawdziwy Kot zobaczy Dro-m'Athra, w trakcie ich Ugiętego Tańca, tylko silna wola może ich uratować przed dołączeniem do tego tańcaDialog z Ezrebą z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Jeśli jednak dołączy do niego, po pewnym czasie zacznie słyszeć szepty NamiiryVazshara's Journal – Vazshara lub bicie Serca Lorkhaja, które zaczną wyznaczać tańczącemu rytm. Jeśli Ugięty Taniec nie zostanie szybko przerwany, cień ofiary zaczyna się wydłużać, aż przysłoni mu światło księżyców. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, Khajiit staje się Ugiętym Kotem, a jego dusza zostaje odesłana do Topiącej Pustki, płaszczyzny Namiiry. Zatracony Kot W momencie gdy dusza Ugiętego Kota usłyszy bicie Serca Lorkhaja i podda mu się, staje się on Zatraconym Kotem. Jego dusza staje się sługą Namiiry i Lorkhaja, a on sam przemienia się w Dro-m'AthraMoon Bishop Hunal Answers Your Questions – Moon Bishop Hunal. Historia thumb|300px|Mroczna Grzywa- tajemniczy duch zaliczany do Dro-m'Athra Nie wiadomo jak konkretnie Dro-m'Athra powstało. Istnieje jedynie lakoniczna legenda mówiąca o grupie wojowników, która udała się na wojnę z gwiazdami. Interpretuje się to jako walkę między światłem i mrokiem. Liczne krypty i więzienia stworzone dla ofiar klątwy, wskazują iż Dzieci Mrocznego Księżyca, były istną plagą w dawnych czasach na terenie Marchii Żniwiarza. W 2E 582 w czasie Plainmeld, cesarski mag Javad Tharn przybywa do Reaper's March na czele Stonefire Cult. Na rozkaz Molag Bala uwalnia Dro-m'Athra z ich więzieni na terenie całej krainy. Stara się też rzucić ów klątwę na żywych mieszkańców, a także przy użyciu tajemniczego ducha zwanego Mroczną Grzywą opętać ówczesną Grzywę, Akkhuz-ri. W ten sposób chciał podporządkować sobie KhajiitówZadanie The First Step z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Po tym jak Akkhuz-ri zostaje uwolniony przez Vestige'a, Javad postanawia przejąć kontrolę nad jedną z kandydatek na Grzywę, Khali lub ShazahZadanie The Den of Lorkhan z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Udaje mu się opętać Mroczą Grzywą jedną z sióstr, a następnie zmusić ją do walki z drugą khajiitką i Vestigem w Leżu Lorkhana. Mag jednak ponosi klęskę i ginie, ale same Dro-m'Athra nadal będą niepokoić żywych. Zwalczanie Istnieje kilka metod walki z Dro-m'Athra, ale tylko jedna z nich jest skuteczna na dłuższą metę. Pozostałe służą jedynie do tymczasowego wygnania ducha lub trzymania go na dystans od danego miejsca. Droga Jone Metoda ta, to po prostu bezpośrednia walka z Dro-m'Athra. Pozwala na zabicie fizycznego ciała i wygnanie ducha na jakiś czas. Droga Jode Specjalny rytuał, który pozwala wystawić Dro-m'Athra na działanie blasku księżyców. Dzięki temu, duch pokonany w bezpośredniej walce zostaje odesłany na zawsze. Nie miej tylko kapłani znają ten rytuałZadanie Grim Situation z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineMantra of Expulsion. Podążający tą ścieżką mogą zaśpiewać specjalną Pieśń Przepędzenia. Pozwala ona wygnać duchy i uratować tych Khajiitów, którzy nie zmienili się jeszcze w Ugięte Koty. Artefakty Specjalnie przygotowane artefakty, które odpowiednio użyte mogą wygnać Dro-m'AthraDialog z Ra-shadda z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineDialog z Ruvali Manothrel z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. 'Pieczęcie' Pieczęcie stosowane w khajiickich świątyniach, które mają za zadanie trzymać Dro-m'Athra z dala. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Lore: Terminologia